


The one where they take it slow

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [20]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Isak, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: They're just chilling, but then they start kissing and before long one thing leads to another.





	The one where they take it slow

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up.
> 
> for anon. Isak/Even - "sweet and slow"
> 
> Whoops, forgot to put this up here with the last few. Ahem.

It's Thursday.

It's not either of their birthdays, no anniversary. It's not Pride. Not Christmas, or Easter, or any other holiday they don't celebrate anyway. Neither of them had a particularly bad or a particularly good day. It is, in every way it can be, just Thursday.

Even, who recently purchased a thirty year old used Italian cookbook, made penne alla vodka for dinner. Only they didn't have any vodka, so it was mostly just penne with tomato sauce with lemon and parsley. It was good though. Isak spent at least five minutes teasing Even about how much better it would have been if they'd had all the ingredients while Even laughed along to all his dramatics, eyes swimming with happiness. That was good too.

After dinner, Isak finishes his homework, while Even sits opposite him at the table just to be close and reads a few chapters of the crime mystery he's into right now. 'You'd like it,' he'd said after the first few chapters a few days ago. 'There's a parallel universe. Kinda. It might be magic. I don't really know yet.' 'I don't like everything with parallel universes,' Isak had protested, but conceded that he does like crime mysteries too. So he's waiting for Even to finish it, and then he's going to give it a go. Even though Even, because he's a masochist, bought it in English, and Isak's in no hurry to test himself like that, really.

When he finally packs away his school things a good hour after dinner and looks up, Even has closed the book and is looking at him.

“Want to watch a film?” Isak asks, already feeling a smile pull at his lips.

Even shakes his head.

“Let's just chill,” he suggests.

Isak lets the smile bloom in answer and receives one back, and no two minutes later they're cuddled up together on the bed, Isak's head on Even's shoulder. Neither of them thought to put on any music, so for a bit they just lie together in silence.

Isak concentrates on the rise and fall of Even's chest under his hand, and feels his body soften into relaxation, while Even reaches up to pull Isak's hood far enough down from his hair so he can bury his nose in it and press a kiss to Isak's scalp. It makes Isak grin to himself and he draws a heart on Even's t-shirt-covered chest with the tip of his finger in return. Even huffs a laugh into Isak's hair.

“Mikael has another job interview tomorrow,” Even says after another moment of quiet and sighs a little along with it.

Mikael's eternal quest for a job is probably hindered by the fact that what he really wants to do is go to Westerdals for graphic design, while his parents would like him to go for something more sensible. If you ask Isak, graphic design is probably one of the most sensible artistic things you can study, but Isak is of course not the one whose opinion matters. And Even is caught between trying to encourage Mikael to do what he wants and supporting the fact that he doesn't want to anger his parents like that.

Sometimes absentee parents come in handy, though if anyone else ever suggested that, Isak would glare them down.

Isak hums his sympathy, for Even and Mikael both, and listens to Even go into how he and the other boys are trying to figure out if there's anything they can do to convince Mamma and Pappa Øverlie Boukhal that a BA in graphic design will not condemn Mikael to a lifetime of unemployment.

“Maybe there's, like, financial aid or something he can apply for if his parents don't agree,” Isak suggests, idly drawing patterns on Even's chest with his fingers.

Even smiles and ducks down to nudge their lips together in a soft kiss.

“Yeah, that's a good idea,” he says. “You're so sweet.”

Isak rolls his eyes, but nuzzles their noses together and then kisses Even again.

They kiss lazily, chaste pecks and kisses that are more resting their lips against each others' without doing all that much. Still, Isak scoots up a little, tilts his head up to meet the downturn of Even's, and does it all again when their lips separate with a quiet little smack.

It's comfortable, this. The closeness and affection, the unhurried exchange of kisses in between more chatting. The way that Even's body is warm where Isak is lying on it, the softness of Even occasionally carding his fingers through Isak's hair. Isak has loved this from, well, pretty much day one. Just lying with Even and basking in the fact that he can. That they can just talk to each other about whatever pops into their heads and find each others' thoughts interesting enough to want to listen. That kisses can be given and taken freely, with no pressure about where they're going, or why they're exchanged.

And when Even slips out from underneath Isak, rolls them over so he's hovering over him and leans down to kiss him a little more firmly, that's just as easy. Just because their kissing doesn't _have_ to go anywhere particular doesn't mean it _can't._ And just because Even's kissing him with his mouth open wider, his tongue licking into Isak's mouth occasionally, doesn't actually mean it _will._ Sometimes it's just this. Just kisses that heat up and cool down until they go to sleep. Just the sating of a need to be close.

So Isak lifts his arms slowly, buries his hands in the thick hair at the back of Even's neck and kisses him back. Opens his mouth to Even's tongue, meets to touch it with his own, answers a pleased hum from deep within Even's chest with a happy sigh of his own.

Even's propped up over Isak on his elbows, but eventually he shifts his weight onto only one of them so he can stroke his fingers down Isak's face and neck, and further over his chest and sides, until he follows the line of Isak's jeans' waistband to the button on his fly.

“Can I take this off?” he asks quietly, and Isak smiles and nods, leans up to kiss Even again as he fiddles with the button.

Isak can feel it pop open, that sudden release of something that hasn't felt restricting until it was loosened, and then the quiet _zrrrp_ of the zipper being pulled down almost covered by the sounds of their kissing.

Even doesn't lean back to pull Isak's jeans off right away though, just pulls his fly open clumsily with one hand and slips his hand inside so he can cup the warm length of Isak's cock. He's barely starting to chub up, but Even kneading him in his hand gently certainly doesn't slow the process down. Still, it's a slow caress of a touch, Even feeling him out more than trying to hurry things along, and Isak sighs happily, the pleasure of the touch flitting along the rivers of his veins like buzzing swarms of mosquitoes. When Even pulls his hand back again, he does so after rearranging the way Isak's cock lies in his underwear, pulling it around so it bulges the front where his fly is now open. Then his hand moves up underneath Isak's hoodie and t-shirt to get at the skin of his abdomen.

Isak makes another happy little sound at the first tickle-pleasure of Even's touch on his skin, and tightens his hands in Even's hair to keep kissing him a bit longer when he makes a move to pull back.

Even smiles into it and indulges Isak, sinks back into the kiss while his fingers trace shapes into Isak's belly and hip and side. When he pulls back next time, Isak lets him go, but keeps his hands loosely tangled in Even's hair.

“Feels good,” he says quietly when Even noses up under his chin to kiss the thin skin there before he moves further down over Isak's throat. There's not much skin to be kissed there with Isak still in his relatively high-necked sweater, and so Even pushes it and Isak's t-shirt up to reveal the skin of his abdomen, shuffling down a little to fits his mouth to Isak's skin there.

Isak's breath hitches at the first hint of teeth, and he groans a little when he realises Even is biting and sucking a bruise into his skin. It stings a little, but behind Isak's closed eyes it mostly feels hazy, and the tickle of Even's hair on his skin is enough to distract him from the dulling ache when Even moves down a little and does it again.

“Even,” he says just to say it, voice coming out a little breathier.

Even hums in answer, but doesn't sit up until he's finished the second bruise. His mouth is shiny and pink when Isak opens his eyes again, and when Even presses gently into one of the bruises, Isak feels his muscles pull tight in reflex. Even watches the shift of them under his skin, and then pushes Isak's t-shirt and sweater higher up over his chest, leaning down to suck one of Isak's nipples into his mouth.

Isak's groan at that is a little more heartfelt, and he can feel how his cock is now definitely most of the way to hard in his cotton underwear. Even doesn't move away until Isak groans again, and then he sits up on his knees to look down at Isak, eyes darker with his wide pupils, and his own hair as much of a mess as Isak's is. More so, probably.

“God, Isak, you look fucking edible,” he groans, and Isak grins up at him cheekily. He can imagine the picture he makes, arches his back a little just to show off.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer,” he teases, and Even actually looks to the side of the bed. But their phones are over by the table, and it's not like he doesn't already have a good number of photos of Isak in various states of undress and dishevelment.

“Some other time,” Even says, and puts his hand back on Isak's abdomen, drawing a circle around his belly button before he moves up higher to circle the bruises there as well. “I'd much rather just touch you now.”

“Touch away,” Isak says, arms limp by his sides, legs splayed open just a little bit, and sighs happily again when Even does just that. His hand are warm and they feel soft and big on Isak's skin.

With his hands at the sides of Isak's rib cage, Even leans down to kiss Isak again, a soft meeting of their lips.

“Love you,” Even mumbles, and Isak can feel him smile against his mouth.

“Love you too,” he says back with his own smile on his lips, and then lifts a hand to touch to the side of Even's face, twirl the short strands of his hair by his ear around his finger as he kisses him again.

Even kisses back enthusiastically, shuffles around so he can lie in between Isak's legs, and gently rolls his hips down against Isak's, grinding their dicks together. Even's only in joggers, so even though the fabric separating them is thick, it's soft, and Isak groans again, wrapping both his arms around Even's shoulders. He opens his legs wider so Even can fit better, wriggles around to align their cocks so Even presses down right on top of his.

They rock together as lazily as they kiss, and the fire sat low in Isak's belly heats him slowly. Still, eventually he gets his hands up under Even's clothes, warms his fingers on the hot skin of his lower back and sides, feels him shiver on top of him.

“Are you ever going to take my clothes off?” he mumbles into a kiss when it's starting to get difficult to keep his hips from rutting up against Even a little more frantically than the slow, undulating back and forth they've established.

“You want me to?” Even asks back, nipping at the line of Isak's jaw. Isak can feel him smile and pinches the soft swell of flesh over Even's hip in retaliation.

Even laughs quietly and then reaches for the hem of Isak's sweater. Isak curls up from the mattress so Even can pull it off over his head and arms along with his t-shirt, doesn't bother ruffling his hair back into place when it's going to be mussed up again soon anyway.

“You too,” he says instead and pulls teasingly at the hem of Even's own sweater.

Even sits up to pull his own zip-up hoodie and t-shirt off and then they're both topless and kissing again, the air of the room feeling almost chilly compared to the warmth of two layers from just a moment ago and Isak has goosebumps on his skin when Even leans down to kiss him again. It doesn't take long for his body to heat back up under the touch of Even's hands and lips, and the continued rocking of his hips though.

Isak can feel how the tip of his dick gets a little damp with precome, probably darkening the grey of his underwear. The arousal in his veins has gotten louder than a pleasant buzz as well, and he strokes his hands down along the line of Even's spine, grabs his ass and pulls him in a little more forcefully.

Even groans and buries his face in Isak's neck but takes the hint, picking up speed and force and rocking down into Isak with purpose now.

“You want to stay like this?” he asks quietly, breath warm and damp on the skin of Isak's neck.

“Yeah, but naked,” Isak says, swallows a groan of his own, and hitches his legs up a little more. “And with you inside me.”

“Fuck,” Even groans again, loses his rhythm for a moment, pushing down into Isak more forcefully, and then, “Yeah, we can-- I want that too.”

“Great,” Isak says, trying for cheeky but missing by a gasp when Even bears down on him in that particular way. “Get fucking naked, then.”

This time it's laughter that makes Even falter, and then he's kissing Isak again, short and hard, before he sits up on his knees and pushes at his joggers. Isak takes that as his cue and wriggles out of his jeans and underwear, toeing off his socks as well while he's at it. Before he can fully lie down again, Even practically tackles him back into the sheets, pressing his mouth to the nearest bit of Isak's skin he can reach, while one hand follows the lines of Isak's body down between his legs, and then further back.

“Want me to do it?” he asks.

Isak hums and nods, spreading his legs around Even again when he shuffles back into position between them. Even takes one of Isak's legs and lifts it up, presses a kiss to the inside of Isak's ankle before he moves it up onto his shoulder and moves forward so Isak's leg ends up hooked over it at the knee. The other leg Even pushes outwards to make room.

“Imagine what we could do if you started doing yoga,” Even murmurs and presses a kiss to Isak's sternum.

Isak runs a hand through Even's hair and then gives it a playful tug.

“Imagine what we could do if _you_ started doing yoga.”

Even glances up to wink at him, and then goes back to the task at hand. The quiet _snik_ of the cap of their lube makes Isak take a deep breath to remind himself to relax. The first touch of Even's slick finger to his hole is always a bit of a surprise, no matter how much they do this, but Isak only takes another breath and tries to stay as relaxed as possible as Even pushes inside.

Even doesn't exactly drag it out today, not how he does when he wants to tease Isak and rile him up, but he does rub his thumb over Isak's perineum lazily while he pushes first one, then two, and soon three fingers into him. Isak's leg on his shoulder is starting to protest a bit, and when Even goes to add more lube and then pushes inside with his fingers again, Isak gently bumps his knee against the side of Even's head.

“Come on,” he says. “Please.”

“You feel so good on my fingers,” Even says and ducks his head down to kiss Isak's chest again.

“I'll feel good on your cock too, Even, come _on,_ ” Isak insists.

Even hums contemplatively for a moment and twists his fingers, pressing on Isak's prostate and perineum at the same time just to see and feel how it makes all his muscles jump and drags a groan out of his mouth.

“Yeah, okay,” he says then and pulls his fingers out gently.

He turns to kiss Isak's knee on his shoulder, and then takes himself in hand, shuffling forward a little to better push inside Isak. Isak's leg slips down into the crook of his elbow, but Even doesn't move to pull it back up, only moves his arm so Isak can sling it around his waist instead, dig his heel into the back of Even's thigh.

Even rolls his entire body into Isak's when he thrusts into him, moves up so he can kiss him again and lets his whole body follow the movement of his hips. Isak lets his mouth fall open under the kiss and wraps his arms around Even's shoulders, lightly traces his fingernails over the arch of Even's shoulder blades. He falls into a rhythm with Even easily, and the slow waves of their bodies moving together becomes almost second nature. Isak doesn't really have to concentrate on it a lot when Even moves like this, drives into Isak like he's following along to the beat of some music only he can hear, Isak trusting him to lead.

“Feels good, baby,” Isak murmurs.

Even hums in response and shifts so his weight is a little better distributed, the pace of his thrusts picking up a little.

“Yeah,” he says, a little belatedly.

Isak arches up into him, presses their chests together deliberately, nips at the line of Even's jaw, and grins to himself at the wild look in Even's eyes. It's easier for Isak to keep his wits about him when they're like this, and he loves watching Even give himself over to the pleasure they can give each other. Even feels so good inside him, but it's a quiet kind of pleasure, not the immediate, hurried build-up of fucking a hand or a mouth or an ass. Isak likes it both, likes everything with Even really. Like this he gets to push the hair back from Even's face and watch that wrinkle form on his brow, gets to watch him pant through his open, pink mouth, gets to see the way his eyes glitter and his face goes a little red. Objectively, it should probably be a little ridiculous, but Isak is in love and he's never claimed to be objective when it comes to Even.

Even stares down at him with his eyes dark with desire and pleasure, and smiles. A little shaky, but unmistakeable, and Isak feels his entire chest light up with joy, grinning back and surging up to press a kiss to Even's lips that he can't properly return right now.

“Still good?” Even asks, a little out of breath, and Isak nods and lies back down, luxuriating in the feeling of Even moving inside him, the occasional sparks of pleasure when he bumps up against his prostate.

“Gonna make it better,” Even promises, and Isak smiles at him, probably looking like the besotted idiot he feels like.

Even shifts his weight onto one arm and slips the other one in between them, grabbing Isak's dick and wanking it in time with his thrusts.

It does feel even better.

Isak moans and grabs hold of the sheet underneath him with one hand, fingers twisting into it and pulling, while he wraps the other arm back around Even's shoulders and really gets his nails involved. Even hisses in pain, but he doesn't falter in his movements, and lets his head drop down to come to rest half next half almost on top of Isak's, hot, damp breath on Isak's cheek when he mouths at it lazily.

“Yeah, yeah, so good,” Isak breathes, keeping his arm tight around Even to keep him close. The feeling of Even's body pressing him down into the bed like this, the way he feels so covered, is almost Isak's favourite thing about this. He turns his head to nose along the side of Even's face, bumps into his nose when Even turns to meet him in a clumsy kiss.

They stay like that, breathing each other's air, with their hips meeting in a well-rehearsed dance over and over, Even's hand hot even on Isak's blood-filled dick. He's doing that thing with this thumb that drives Isak wild every time and he can't but groan into Even's mouth, tries to kiss him again, but can't quite muster the coordination. Neither, to be fair, can Even.

When Isak's orgasm comes, it's like the white on a cresting wave, rushes over him and pulls him under, but Isak's been expecting it, so he lets it take him, doesn't try to fight it and knows he's coming back up in Even's arms on the other side. Even, who's moaning into his neck, hips stuttering now, only moments away from his own release.

Isak gets his second hand on Even's back as well, traces tender lines on it with his nails and then scratches him, because Even is the kind of person who likes the physical evidence of how good he made Isak feel. Likes to show it off too, like it's a complete accident and he hasn't been thinking about the red lines on his back all day.

“Come on, baby,” Isak mumbles and turns his head to mouth at the hinge of Even's jaw, meets Even's thrusts with his hips determinately until Even's movement falters and he spills inside Isak.

For a few moments they just lay there panting in each other's arms, but as soon as he's caught enough of his breath, Even's pushing himself up to kiss Isak on the mouth again. Slow and deep and with the sated kind of satisfaction that a really good orgasm brings.

“I like just chilling with you,” Isak teases when Even lets him break away, and Even huffs a laugh and blushes a little.

“I like everything with you,” Even whispers back, far more earnestly, but with a twinkle in his eyes, because Even is a competitive fuck at heart.

Isak rolls his eyes and pulls Even back down into a kiss, not yet ready to let him go. He does like everything with Even too.

 

**The End**


End file.
